Summary This proposal requests partial support for the FASEB Research Conference on ?NAD+ Metabolism and Signaling? to be held June 23-28, 2019 at Trinity College, Dublin, Ireland. This conference, which began in 2009 and has been attended biennially by researchers from across the world, is critical to the missions of the NIA and the NCI because NAD+-dependent processes mediate important aspects of healthy aging, cancer biology, and metabolic disorders. Although there are specialized conferences that focus on sirtuins, poly(ADP-ribose) polymerases (PARPs), calcium signaling, transcription, mitosis, immunology, cancer, and drugs and nutritional interventions that interface with the fundamental and translational science of NAD+, the FASEB Conference on NAD+ Metabolism and Signaling is the only one that cuts across all of these areas. This conference will (1) bring together the leading investigators in NAD+ metabolism and signaling, (2) help train the next generation of US investigators to advance NAD+ discovery sciences, and (3) promote the improvement of human health by investigating NAD+ metabolism and signaling in model organisms and human beings. The major goals of the 2019 FASEB Conference on NAD+ Metabolism and Signaling are to: (1) share the most current information on NAD+ metabolism and signaling, (2) foster new interactions among scientists who do not normally interact in the course of their work, (3) promote interdisciplinary interactions that will lead to new collaborations, and (4) facilitate translational research leading to safe human interventions to improve healthy aging and metabolism, and to cure cancers. We expect that the new insights that are formed during the course of this meeting will advance the entire field and lead to a greater evidence-based understanding NAD+ metabolism in healthy people, as well as in individuals affected by diseases of aging, cancer, and metabolic dysfunction. The objective of this proposal is to obtain funds to support travel and conference fees for outstanding investigators, with a particular emphasis on individuals who are junior or are underrepresented in science. The organizing committee consists of four members (Drs. Ziegler, Kraus, Chen, and Migaud), who were nominated by the 2017 FASEB NAD+ Metabolism and Signaling conference organizers and voted on by the participants at that meeting. Each member is an expert in one or more of the topics that will be covered during the course of the meeting. Together, the interdisciplinary committee has the broad range of expertise necessary to organize a systems-wide approach to evaluating the diverse biology of NAD+ in health and disease. A collective effort was made by the organizing committee to represent all major areas of NAD+ metabolism and signaling research, from biochemistry to specific areas of biology and disease. We believe that new and exciting ideas will emerge from such diverse, but ultimately unifying topics.